The Wrath of Bane
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: A long time ago on Fastoon, a top secret experiment was created in the center for advanced lombax research. The experiment was a genetically enhanced lombax that was called Bane. His purpose was to protect the lombaxes from the rising conflicts in Polaris, but something went wrong and now he is back for revenge! The sequel to The Demon of Polaris.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank(I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Here you go, the sequel to The Demon of Polaris.**

**Introducing...The Wrath of Bane!**

* * *

**Fastoon, center for advanced lombax research, Genetics division, thirty years ago. **

It was nine o clock PM on fastoon and the C.F.A.L.R was as busy as usual. In the genetics department something big was about to happen. A female white furred lombax in a white lab coat paced in front of a tank. She went by the name of Weiss, and she was the head of the genetics division. The tank housed a Black lombax with red stripes in it. He was floating in fluids and he had tubes running down his throat and an oxygen mask on his face.

Weiss walked over to another lombax who was attending to his terminal. "Tell me again, what will project Bane be capable of once he wakes up?"

The lombax looked up from his terminal "He will have abilities that consist of matter manipulation, living or nonliving. He will also have telepathic abilities and the ability to create and control weather, but only when he suffers extreme emotions. His senses of smell and hearing will also be heightened"

Weiss nodded her head "When will he wake up?"

"Whenever his body is fully grown, he will wake. It could be minutes from now to an hour."

As if on cue, alarms started going off in the lab. The tank emptied its fluids through a drain in the bottom of it. The lombax known as Project Bane fell from a door on the tank onto the floor. Weiss grabbed a towel and rushed over to Bane. She wrapped the towel around his waist to hide his shame. She gently pulled the tubes out of his throat and she checked his vitals.

"Vitals are normal" Weiss said to herself.

A few seconds later, Bane opened his blood red eyes and he wished he hadn't. The lights blinded his sensitive eyes that he was using for the first time. Bane squinted his eyes until they adjusted to the light. He tried to sit up but Weiss pressed her hand on his chest.

"Just relax, you are not ready to move just yet"

"W-where am I, who am I, what am I" Bane asked in a gravelly voice.

"Your name is Bane, you are in the center for advanced lombax research and you are a genetically enhanced lombax" Weiss replied

"Genetically enhanced, so I was not born, I was made"

Weiss was shocked at how fast his brain developed. "Y-yes, you were made"

"And my only purpose is to kill those who threaten your race" Bane read her mind using his telepathic ability. His tone was agitated.

Weiss gasped at how fast he was able to use his abilities, and be spot on. "Yes, but it is not your only purpose, you could be just like any of us. You could pass for any normal lombax"

"I suppose it could work like that. I require clothes" Bane knew better, he knew his only purpose was to keep the inhabitants of Fastoon safe, he knew he would be stuck living in this lab, he knew he would never have a true life. He read it off of every lombaxes thoughts in the room.

Weiss nodded and fetched some clothes for bane, they consisted of boxers, a white t shirt and white sweatpants. Bane put the clothes on and stood up.

"I will not be your personal guard dog, and I will not live in a lab for the rest of my life"

Weiss walked over to him "You will not be restricted to this lab y-" He cut her off

"Don't even try to lie to me, I have read every thought in this room. I am leaving, any who try to stop me will suffer the consequences!"

Bane started walking towards the door when a lab guard grabbed him by the shoulder. Banes eyes glowed white and the guard was flung across the room into a wall. Another two guards stood in front of the door with stun sticks in their hands. The guards pushed a button on the club and they emitted electricity.

"Stop right there Bane!"

Bane lifted his hand up and formed a fist, both of the guards lifted into the air. Banes eyes glowed white and he opened his hand, when he did so both of the guards exploded in a mess of blood and mangled body parts. Bane walked through the puddle nonchalantly and through the doors. Bane left the C.F.A.L.R. and he got into a praetorian guard ship and flew off into space, never to be heard from again.

* * *

**Fastoon, thirty years later, Fort Crimson.**

Everyone waited until dawn and Kane had his upper armor removed. He was tied to a wooden pole and blindfolded. Six lombax sharpshooter lined up in front of Kane and they took aim. The order to fire was given and BOOM!. Everyone turned around in shock, the gates of the fort were blown clean off the hinges and they landed in the middle of the courtyard. Weisses eyes went wide as dinner plates seeing what walked through. Bane walked through the gates and he looked like he hasn't aged a bit in thirty years.

Weiss stepped forward "b-Bane?"

Bane chuckled darkly "Ah, my creator" he walked towards Weiss. "It has been a long time Weiss"

Ratchet reached for his constructo pistol.

Bane chuckled and turned around "Don't even think about it Ratchet, I know your moves before you even make them. And yes before you ask, I know your name, I know every person in this fort and everything about them"

Weiss stepped back but she was grabbed by an invisible energy and moved in front of Bane. "Where do you think you are going? We still have some catching up to do"

Weiss struggled but there was no use "Why have you come back Bane?"

Bane raised a brow "To kill those responsible for creating me. When I left Fastoon that night, I had no purpose, no family nobody to call my own. Those who did meet me avoided me. I came back to fastoon ten years after I left, but everyone was gone and everything was destroyed. It is your fault that I was avoided my whole life. You and every other scientist that worked on me in that lab will parish"

Clank took Ratchets constructo pistol and shot Bane in the side. He didn't sense Clank because he doesn't have an organic brain. Bane fell to his knees and his breathing was elevated as blood flowed out of his wound. Weiss turned around and ran into the fort. Banes eyes glowed white and a wall of earth rose up beside him. Bane read Kane's mind and he saw that he was a good leader and fighter. His eyes glowed white again and his wound was healed. He stood up and walked over to Kane, the wall moving with him.

"You are coming with me!"

Bane cut Kane's restraints and he drug him out of the fort and into his fighter. Bane spoke to everyone in the fort through their minds. "I will be back for them!"

With that Bane flew off with Kane into the Fastoon sky.

Ratchet turned towards everyone "Would somebody explain to me, what just happened"

Kate walked over to Ratchet "Me and Weiss will explain everything"

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first chapter of The Wrath of Bane, sequel to The Demon of Polaris. Tell me what you think in a review. I love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	2. Partners in Crime!

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) That honor goes to insomniac games. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**On with the story, enjoy.**

* * *

Ratchet paced back and forth in the makeshift meeting room of fort Crimson. the room had one large table with ten chairs around it. There were four stone walls that had ancient blood stains on them. They were probably there from an old battle that took place during the middle ages. He had just been filled in on Bane. Kate, Weiss and a few other lombaxes sat at the table. Kate looked up at her restless son,

"Ratchet, please stop pacing, you are driving me nuts"

Ratchet stopped pacing back and forth and he looked up at his mother.

"So we are facing a telepath that has telekinetic abilities and can control the weather, and you want me to calm down?! I mean, how do you even go up against something that powerful?"

Weiss sighed and looked over at Ratchet. She looked like a mess, her fur was all out of place, her eyeglasses were crooked, and she was sweating.

"We built him to be able to take on anything, I am not sure if we can beat him"

Ratchet sat down in one of the chairs and his ears drooped. He looked over at Kate with a raised brow.

"He knew I was going to draw on him before I even did it. However, Clank was able to shoot him. Must be that he can't sense robots"

Kate nodded "Yes, he cannot sense robots, however, he can destroy them relatively easy"

Ratchet sighed and looked tense. "How do we…" a Praetorian guard busted through the door interrupting Ratchet. He looked at Kate and saluted.

"Ma'am, we have spotted the guy who took Kane, he is a mile out watching us!"

Ratchet jumped out of his chair "show me"

The praetorian guard lead them to a spot on the wall where they saw Bane standing on a sand dune in the distance next to a ship. He didn't move or look like a threat, he just stood there, watching them. Ratchet ran down to the courtyard and jumped into Aphelion much to Kates protest. He flew out to the spot and Bane didn't move, he just watched Ratchet get closer and closer, until he landed right next to him. Ratchet jumped out of the ship with constructo pistol aimed at Bane. Bane chuckled and looked at Ratchet with his blood red eyes.

"I am not going to hurt anyone...yet" Bane said.

Ratchet raised a brow. "Why? Why do you want to kill these people?"

Bane lowered his head and sighed.

"Do you know what it is like to be avoided your whole life? To be treated like nothing? I was built to be a weapon and nothing more, everyone I meet is afraid of me. Do you have any idea how that feels?"

Banes voice was filled with deep sorrow. Storm clouds started to gather above them, thunder cracked and lightening struck the ground a few meters away. Ratchet's fur stood on end because of the positive charge in the air. Ratchet lowered his pistol a bit sensing no immediate danger from Bane, but he kept it in his hand in case.

"The people that did this to me should pay, this is justice"

He took a step towards his ship.

"Stop!" Ratchet yelled and pulled his pistol back up. "I do not know what it is like, but the times changed"

Bane growled at Ratchet and his eyes glowed white. Ratchet was thrown against Aphelion and pinned.

"I only want justice! They wanted me to live in their lab my whole life! Only to come out when they needed me to kill for them! I would never live like a normal person, I would never have a family, I would have nothing!"

Ratchet struggled against the unseen energy holding him against his ship but it was futile. Lightning continued to strike all over the place, it also started pouring.

"There is still time, you can live now, amongst us, don't throw that away"

Bane sighed "You are good hearted Ratchet, you will not die by my hand. But know this, if you come after me again, you will suffer the consequences"

He walked back over to his ship and climbed into it. He looked out the window at Ratchet who was still pinned. "Do not die for them, they are terrible people" he said in Ratchet's mind and took off into the sky. Ratchet was released after Bane got out of sight. He wiped the dust off of his flight suit and climbed into Aphelion. Ratchet flew back to fort Crimson and was met by his mother who looked pretty angry.

"Don't you ever do something like that again Ratchet, you have no idea how easily he could have killed you!"

Ratchet waved his hands dismissively "I am fine mom, I have done this kind of thing in the past"

Kate growled "You are so reckless! I swear you are just like your father"

Ratchet chuckled and looked at his mother. "Mom, nothing happened to me, I'm fine

Kates expression softened a bit "I...I just don't want to lose you too"

Ratchet wrapped an arm around his mother and pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine mom, I promise"

Kate nodded slowly and looked Ratchet in the eye. "If you die before I do, I swear I will kill you"

Ratchet laughed at what she said and patted her on the back.

* * *

**Bane.**

Bane landed his ship at his safe house and walked in. Kane was inside sitting in the living room. "I have an offer for you Mr. Kane, I want you to do what you do best, gather supporters and build a small army."

Kane looked up at Bane "What's in it for me?"

Bane grinned "You want to take over do you not?"

Kane nodded "yes, that was the original goal"

Bane grinned even wider and used his abilities to pull a bottle of Venom Whiskey from the cupboard in the kitchen. "I will give that to you, and so much more. What do you say?" he extends his hand.

Kane thought about it for a minute before standing up and shaking Banes hand. "You got a deal"

Bane yanked the cork from the bottle and poured himself and Kane a shot. Bane puts the cork back in the bottle and picks his glass up. "Lets drink to our future victory"

Kane grinned and picked his glass up. They both clashed their glassed together and Kane yelled "to victory or death!"

* * *

**Okay everyone, I am so sorry for not updating my fics as often as I should. Things at home are rough, I am turning 18 soon and have to start looking for a job. I will try to update more often, but with things the way they are I can't promise anything. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you guys/girls liked the chapter. Leave me a review, your reviews are what drives me to write. Until next time (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


End file.
